Mending a Broken Heart
by kat aesthetics
Summary: Chp 11 finally upEthan chose Gwen over Theresa. Theresa is devastated and feels like her heart is broken. Can Fox help her mend her broken heart? (A therox story) Ethan Bashing! PLease RR!
1. Consoling the Heart

Mending a Broken Heart  
  
Chapter 1- Consoling the Heart  
  
A Fox and Theresa Story  
  
Note: In my story, Theresa and Julian ARE married, but are in the process of filing for a Divorce. Though Theresa DOES have Little Ethan, but for right now he is away in Spain with Miguel and Charity, who are married.  
  
Stuff in ** are thoughts, except for the title things  
  
Theresa sat in the Solarium gazing out the window. *How could you do this to me, Ethan? You told me you loved me, and then you go and propose to Gwen..again* thought a lonely Theresa.  
  
"Hello Stepmommy," said a rather familiar voice. Theresa turned around, already knowing it was him..Fox. "I thought I told you not to call me that", replied Theresa.  
  
"You did, but I thought it would get your attention", Fox said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, Mission accomplished", said Theresa with a smile.  
  
"Glad to see you smiling again. You should do that more often. Your smile is gorgeous," said Fox.  
  
Theresa couldn't help but blush at his comment. For a moment, she looked at him, admiring his dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt and shorts, and he looked so handsome in the pale light.  
  
"Oh, Fox", said Theresa smiling.  
  
"Ooo, I like it when you say my name like that," said Fox with a sly grin.  
  
"Fox, cut it out," said Theresa, playfully hitting him.  
  
Fox looked Theresa over when she looked away. He had to admit it, he loved what he saw. He loved her long black silky hair and her big brown eyes. He especially loved her knee length black slip nightie she had on. *If only she knew that..* his thoughts were interrupted when she started talking.  
  
Theresa sighed, "Why am I always the one getting hurt? I hate keeping my emotions locked up. It hurts not to let them out!"  
  
"Theresa, you don't have to keep them hidden when you're around me. You don't have to pretend that you're fine. You know that whenever you need me, I'll always be there for you", said Fox, looking into Theresa's eyes.  
  
"Thank you soo much, Fox. You're such a good friend to me," said Theresa.  
  
Fox reached out, closing the space between them, and held her in his arms. Theresa always felt so safe in his masculine arms. For what seemed like forever, they stood their holding one another, until a voice interrupted them.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER," yelled a voice from behind them.  
  
Fox and Theresa turned around, only to find out that it was, Ethan, as they had suspected. Only this time, he looked quite outraged.  
  
Ethan looked at Fox, still holding Theresa.  
  
"Didn't you hear me Fox? I said GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"  
  
"Since when do I listen to you, Ethan?", replied a now annoyed Fox.  
  
"Since NOW! Do as I say and leave Theresa alone," yelled Ethan  
  
"Leave him alone, Ethan! What Fox and I do is NONE of your business," replied Theresa, quite annoyed now too.  
  
Ethan was shocked by her words. Then Gwen came in and put her arms around Ethan, as if saying, *"He's mine, you loose".*  
  
Theresa caught a glimpse at the ring on Gwen's finger, A ring that would be on mine.thought Theresa, and all the memories came flooding back. Theresa could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She stopped fighting them, and let them come.  
  
Fox was the first to notice.  
  
"Oh Resa, Don't cry," whispered Fox tenderly. He reached out and took her in his masculine arms.  
  
Ethan came up to Fox and pushed him off of Theresa.  
  
Fox tripped on the coffee table leg, and fell, hitting his head on the table. Theresa screamed and knelt down beside Fox,  
  
"Fox, Fox, oh, Fox, are you okay?" screamed a frightened Theresa. Fox slowly sat up, rubbing his head. Theresa threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Fox, are you alright?," exclaimed Theresa.  
  
"I guess so. My head hurts, thanks to Ethan", yelled Fox at Ethan.  
  
Standing up, Fox went over to Ethan, "What the hell is your problem Ethan!? Why are you so defensive when it comes to Theresa?"  
  
"Because I know what you REALLY are, and it isn't pretty! You're a user, liar! You'll do ANYTHING to get a woman into your bed", yelled Ethan.  
  
Theresa cut in before Fox could say anything-, " No he isn't! He's changed, Ethan! He isn't like that anymore, but you wouldn't know, because you never take the time to see the REAL Fox", said Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, that's what he wants you to think", said Ethan.  
  
Gwen finally spoke up, "Fox, I hope you aren't turning soft towards Theresa, because if anybody's a liar, it's Theresa. She is a conniving slut who seduced your father into marrying her! She is a gold digging tramp," said Gwen, menacingly.  
  
Theresa just couldn't take it anymore. She ran out from the room, crying.  
  
"SHUT UP GWEN! Look what you have done!", yelled Fox.  
  
Fox and Ethan both started to go after her, when Gwen said, "Ethan, your not seriously going to go up that and comfort her, are you?"  
  
Fox went on ahead. Ethan chose to ignore Gwen's question and went after Fox.  
  
Fox was right outside Theresa's door, when Ethan grabbed him from behind. "And just what do you think your doing?", asked Ethan.  
  
Knocking Ethan's arm off of him, Fox said, " I'm going to comfort Theresa. Maybe you should just go find your new wife, Gwen, and leave me alone."  
  
"Like hell I will," said Ethan angrily.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and there stood Theresa.  
  
"What is going on out here?", asked Theresa.  
  
"Nothing, Don't worry Theresa. I wash just getting Fox to back away. We'll be going now," said Ethan.  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere, Ethan! You're not the boss of me. If Theresa doesn't want me here, then I'll go, but until SHE says it, I'm staying," said an annoyed Fox.  
  
"Theresa, will you please just tell him to go already," said Ethan.  
  
"No Ethan, I will not. If Fox's wants to come and visit with me, then he can," said a very annoyed Theresa.  
  
Theresa pulled Fox in the room and said, "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like you to leave", and with that, she slammed the door.  
  
*in the hall* *what in the world just happened? Did Theresa just give me the cold shoulder?* Pondered Ethan.  
  
"Ethan," came Gwen's voice, "come downstairs."  
  
"Coming," replied Ethan. Ethan walked to the stairs, still pondering what had just happened.  
  
*Theresa's Bedroom*  
  
[Theresa is sitting on the bed. Fox is sitting in the chair next to her]  
  
"Oh, Fox, you don't know how hard it was for me to close the door on Ethan. But, I couldn't stand how he was treating you," sighed Theresa.  
  
Fox leaned over next to Theresa.  
  
"Ya know, not many people would have stood up for me when Prince Ethan is involved. Anyway, I guess what I am trying to say is Thank you", said Fox.  
  
"Hey, Fox there is something I have wanted to tell you.." began Theresa, but she didn't get to finish it, because just then an ear piercing scream rang through the house.  
  
"Somebody help!", screamed the voice.  
  
TBC- who screamed? What's happening? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter. 


	2. Questions Arise

Chapter 2- Questions Arise  
  
Fox and Theresa were talking about something important, when they heard the scream.  
  
"What was that?," asked a startled Theresa.  
  
The scream came again. Only this time it was excruciatingly painful. The voice seemed familiar to both of them.It was Ethan. Theresa raced to the door, frantic to see if Ethan was okay. Fox couldn't believe that Theresa was actually going to check on that imbecile. Still, if Theresa was going down there, so was he. He grabbed her robe on the way out. Wearing what she was wearing, he didn't want Ethan to get a 'peek'. Leaving the room, he saw that Theresa was already to the stairs.  
  
"Theresa, wait one second", yelled Fox. Theresa turned around, a little impatient like.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Here," Fox said handing her the robe, "put this on."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," Theresa said, putting on the robe. Then she quickly turned around and raced down the stairs, leaving Fox behind.  
  
*Prince Ethan, you've done it again* Fox thought with a sigh.  
  
Deciding to see what happened, he walked down the stairs.  
  
Theresa got to the bottom first.  
  
"Oh my God!", she screamed, "Oh my goooddd!" She kept screaming over and over again.  
  
Gwen was calling the ambulance. Theresa couldn't believe her eyes. There was Ethan lying on the floor, bleeding. He had tripped on the rug and fell down the stairs, on to the statue. Fox couldn't stand to look at the gruesome sight.. Or how Theresa was hovering over him. She was holding his hands, much to Gwen's dismay. Gwen quickly came over there and somehow maneuvered herself in front of Theresa, getting Theresa's hands out of his. Gwen held his hands so tightly that no one could pry them away from her.  
  
Theresa was standing there, shocked and angry. *I was only comforting him* thought Theresa *what a bitch* Fox came up behind Theresa and put his arms on her shoulders. Theresa turned around, obviously forgetting Fox was there.  
  
"Oh, hey", said a distracted Theresa.  
  
"Umm..Theresa can I talk to you for a second?," asked Fox.  
  
"Uh, I guess so. But make it fast."  
  
"Why do u care?", asked Fox.  
  
"Huh?," said Theresa, taken back by his question.  
  
"I said 'Why do you care?'," said Fox, a little annoyed.  
  
"Because, I still have feelings for him", said Theresa, not believing she had just said that.  
  
Fox was shocked and you could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
*Here I go thinking she's over him..well, I certainly was wrong* he thought.  
  
"Have a fabulous life with Prince Ethan," he said angrily.  
  
Theresa could see how much she had hurt him.  
  
"No Fox, I didn't mean it like that," said Theresa.  
  
"No Theresa, that's exactly what you meant," yelled Fox.  
  
With that, he walked out the front door.  
  
*Oh, no! What have I done? He's always been so hurt by his family, and I did just the exact thing to him that they have done to him all of his life!* thought Theresa.  
  
By that time, the Ambulance had arrived. Ethan was being carried off bleeding slightly now. I have to go find Fox. Gwen will make sure that Ethan is alright. After all, Gwen is the one he chose!*, thought Theresa. She ran up the stairs to her room and changed into a pair of flares and a white T-shirt.  
  
* I have to find Fox* She thought as she opened the Front door.  
  
*Garage* It was really dark in the garage. Fox was stumbling around until he found his Blue Convertible. Suddenly, the Garage door opened and a car came in. Fox didn't have time to move. The car slammed into him. Fox let out a cry of pain. Rebecca got out of the car.  
  
"Oh my dear lord", she screamed, "Someone call an ambulance!!!!"  
  
Everybody heard the screaming and came running out to the garage. Theresa, as always, was first as usual.  
  
"NOOO, FOX!!!", she screamed! She ran over to him.  
  
"Oh, Fox, PLEEAASSSEEE be okay!," she cried, tears streaming down her face. She was holding his hand tightly.  
  
"Hey, beautiful", he whispered.  
  
"Oh, Fox! You're alive," she said as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"OW," he screamed.  
  
"Oh My God, Fox! I am so sorry! How badly are you hurt?,"  
  
she said, sounding very concerned.  
  
Then, Theresa looked him over, and gasped! He was bleeding!  
  
"Oh, Fox! Oh no!", she gasped.  
  
"Don't worry, Resa," said Fox whizzing.  
  
The Ambulance soon arrived. The paramedics got Fox on the stretcher.  
  
Theresa begged them to let her go with Fox, but they said she couldn't.  
  
Fox said, "Its okay. She's my fiancée."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said the guy. Turning to Theresa, he said, "Go on ahead and get in"  
  
Theresa was kinda shocked, but she did as she was told and got in next to Fox.  
  
Leaning over, she whispered, "Why did you say that?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to be alone."  
  
* The Hospital*  
  
It had been two hours since they had arrived. Since Ethan and Fox were both there, the family was split up amongst the two. Sam and the Bennett's, Ivy, Gwen, Rebecca, and Julian, because of Rebecca, were with Ethan. Theresa was basically the only one that was with Fox. She had been waiting for news outside his room the whole time. Finally, the doctor came out.  
  
"How is he, doctor?", asked Theresa  
  
"Well, we had to give him some stitches in his side, and he has a few broken ribs, but other than that, he will be just fine."  
  
"Can I go in?", she asked.  
  
"Sure", he said, and with that, he left.  
  
Theresa ran into the room. She ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Whoa, what did I do to deserve this hug?", he said slyly.  
  
"Oh, Fox! I was so worried."  
  
"Well, I'm okay..now that you're here."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"I think I'll get us something to drink," she said.  
  
Moving away, she stumbled and landed in Fox's arms.  
  
"Careful, wouldn't want to get hurt", he said with a smile.  
  
Theresa was so close to him, she could feel his heart beat.and the warmth of his body against hers.  
  
*Fox's Point of View (POV) * I can feel her heart beating. This is my chance. Fox gently moved his hand to her back, and pulled her forward, and kissed her passionately. Theresa was stunned, but she didn't pull away. Subconsciously, she knew that this was what she wanted.  
  
Little did they know, someone was watching them. Neither heard the footsteps retreating..  
  
TBC- Who was watching them? Will Ethan be all right? What will happen when the Kiss ends? To find out, you will have to read the next chapter! You can expect it up by Sunday, or Monday at the latest! 


	3. Whispered Secrets

Chapter 3- Whispered Secrets  
  
*Ethan's Hospital Room*  
  
Eve came out of the room. All the family gathered around to hear her news.  
  
"Well, he received some damage internally. We stopped the bleeding, but we would like to keep him here for the next few days to see how he recovers," she said.  
  
"Well, do you think he'll be okay?," asked Ivy worriedly.  
  
"Well, again, we're not completely sure, but we think so."  
  
Eve looked at her watch.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on another patient," she said, walking off.  
  
Ivy looked around. "Where's Gwen?," she asked.  
  
Rebecca turned to Ivy. "Well, I don't know. She was here a minute ago..."  
  
*Outside Fox's room*  
  
Gwen stood there, looking through the window. *Oh my god*, she thought, *I can't believe this!* Gwen couldn't look at it anymore. She turned and quietly walked off.  
  
*Inside Fox's Room* Theresa parted her lips, giving Fox an entrance.  
  
He moved his tongue into her mouth, savoring the kiss. Theresa felt an overwhelming sense of emotions.  
  
* I know this isn't right.but it feels so good* she thought. Theresa put her hands around his neck, and deepened the kiss. ------ *Fox POV*  
  
Wow, I can't believe this is happening. ------ This time, they heard the footsteps approaching. They quickly pulled apart, just in time for Dr. Russell to walk in.  
  
"Hell you two", she said smiling.  
  
"Hi Dr. Russell," said Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, would you mind stepping outside while I check his vitals?" asked Dr. Russell.  
  
"No, I don't mind. I'll be right outside, Fox", she said, looking at Fox. She quickly walked out.  
  
*I hope things between us don't become awkward Fox* she said to herself.  
  
With that, she went to get some coffee.  
*Fox's POV* That kiss was everything I hoped it would be and more. I've never felt like this before. Is this what Love feels like? Am I in love with Theresa?  
  
Fox was interrupted from his thoughts when Dr. Russell started talking.  
  
"Well, good news Fox. You'll be able to go home tonight, though I'd like someone to take you there. Do you have anybody in mind?," she inquired.  
  
"Actually, I do", I said.  
  
"Oh, and who would that be," she asked.  
  
"Theresa," I said.  
  
*Waiting area outside of Ethan's Room* Gwen strode into the waiting area. Rebecca and Ivy turned around.  
  
"Gwen, honey, where were you? Eve told us Ethan's results", she exclaimed.  
  
Before Gwen could reply, Ivy yelled, "Well, Well, if it isn't the Taco Queen herself. Theresa turned around from the Coffee machine.  
  
"Oh, Ivy, you better watch out, the real you is reeling it's ugly head out," she exclaimed.  
  
Julian tried to stifle a laugh, but without success.  
  
"Good one," he laughed.  
  
"Julian, you're suppose to be on my side," she yelled.  
  
"Since when," he said, walking off.  
  
Theresa tried to walk past Ivy, but Ivy grabbed her arm.  
  
"Stay away from my son," hissed Ivy.  
  
"Which one?," retorted Theresa.  
  
Ivy was taken back by her question. "Well, both I suppose," she said.  
  
"Sorry, I can't do that" and with that she yanked her arm out of Ivy's grip, and walked off.  
  
Ivy wondered what Theresa meant. *What are you up to Theresa?* she thought to herself. "No worry, I'll find out soon enough", Ivy said to herself.  
  
Gwen pulled her mother aside.  
  
"Gwen, what is it dear?," she asked.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you," said Gwen.  
  
"What is it Gwenny," she asked.  
  
Gwen leaned over and whispered something in Rebecca's ear. Rebecca gasped. "Are you serious?" she exclaimed. Gwen nodded.  
  
"Oh my..this is really going to cause some fireworks," she said smiling devilishly.  
  
"I know," said Gwen, wearing that same evil smile.  
  
*Fox's hospital room*  
  
Fox was putting on his shoes, when Theresa came in. Neither knew what to say to the other. Fox broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Theresa, about what happened earlier-  
  
"No, you don't have to say anything."  
  
Fox looked at her curiously.  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No. It was just a reaction, I know. It meant nothing."  
  
"No, Theresa-  
  
"It's okay. I understand."  
  
Fox was getting impatient.  
  
"Theresa!", he yelled.  
  
Theresa was shocked by the level his voice had taken.  
  
"What?" she asked stunned.  
  
"Listen to ME! Please just LISTEN", he exclaimed.  
  
Theresa, still stunned, nodded.  
  
"That kiss wasn't a reaction. It MEANT something..to me it did. It was as if my whole world was tipped. I felt feelings I never thought I had", he said.  
  
Theresa couldn't believe that it.*I must be imagining this* she thought.  
  
Fox looked at her expression.  
  
"I guess I'm just making a fool of myself. You obviously don't feel the same," he exclaimed.  
  
Theresa suddenly came to her senses.  
  
"No, Fox. It's exactly the opposite", she said quietly.  
  
Fox was now the one who was shocked. *Did I just hear right?* he thought. As if reading his thoughts, Theresa said, "Yes, Fox, you heard right."  
  
Fox reached out and pulled her towards him. He whispered something in her ear. Theresa gasped, "Are you serious?"  
  
"I've never been so serious in my life," he said smiling.  
  
And with that, he pulled her closer and kissed her gingerly on the lips.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
In the hall, outside Fox's room, a person stood in the corner.  
  
"You won't know what hit you", said the voice, "until it's too late."  
  
TBC- Who is this person, and what does the person mean? What did Gwen and Fox tell Rebecca and Theresa? What happens when Ethan finds out about the kiss?  
  
Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. Decisions of Love

Chapter 4- Decisions of Love  
  
Summary: Ethan realizes his true feelings for Theresa. A tragic accident occurs and someone's life is on the line. Who is it?  
  
Theresa says I love you, but will that person ever know? (you'll understand what that means when you read it).  
  
Authors note: I own NONE of these characters, except for Nurse Michelle. I would LOVE to own Fox! He is just so damn hot! Anyway, this chapter is shorter than the others, but I'll have a nice long one on by the middle of next week (. And I would like to Thank EVERYONE that reviewed! That's the only reason I continue writing! Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
*Ethan's hospital room*  
  
Everyone outside was oblivious to the fact that Ethan was not unconscious, nor asleep during the episode with Theresa. He had been listening to the whole thing.  
  
*Why hadn't she been out there waiting for me?* he wondered. *Is there some other reason for her being at the hospital?*  
  
Just then, the nurse came in to check on Ethan.  
  
"Nurse", he said.  
  
The nurse turned around startled.  
  
"You're awake?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes, I am".  
  
"I'll go tell your family," she said.  
  
Ethan stopped her.  
  
"No, don't. Before I see them, there is one person in particular I would like to see."  
  
"Well, okay. Who would that be?" she asked.  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane," he said.  
  
*Inside Fox's room*  
  
Theresa still couldn't believe that Fox whispered, 'I love you' in her ear.  
  
She stood there stareing into his eyes. *Do I love him too?* she wondered. *Yes, yes I do*  
  
"Fox, I love.", but she was interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs.Crane? Mr. Winthrop has requested to see you," said the nurse.  
  
Theresa was shocked. She had forgotten about him.  
  
"Follow me, Mrs.Crane," the nurse said, motioning to the door.  
  
Theresa followed her out of the door, forgetting completely about Fox.  
  
Fox couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
*She keeps on going to Ethan like a lost puppy* he thought to himself, angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not going to wait on her", he said out loud.  
  
He walked to the door of his room, and into the hallway.  
  
Ethan sat patiently in his room, waiting for the nurse to bring Theresa.  
  
*It's strange how one incident can change everything, and how one person could make decisions of love because of it* he thought to himself.  
  
Just then the door on the backside of his room, opened.  
  
In came the nurse..with Theresa.  
  
"We came through the back way so that your visitors wouldn't see us", said the nurse.  
  
The nurse left the room, leaving Ethan and Theresa alone.in an awkward silence.  
  
"So, how are you, Theresa", asked Ethan.  
  
"I'm fine, but I know that can't be why you asked to see me", she said.  
  
"You'd be right in thinking that, Theresa", replied Ethan.  
  
Theresa couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. *Is there something important you have to tell me, Ethan?* she asked him in her mind.  
  
Ethan stirred, bringing Theresa away from her thoughts.  
  
"Theresa, I've had plenty of time to thing, having been in here for a while, and I kept thinking about one thing", he said, softly.  
  
Theresa could feel her heart beating faster.  
  
"And what was that?" she asked, shakily.  
  
"You", he said.  
  
*Hallway on the backside of E's room*  
  
Fox walked quickly down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, great", he said, "I have ended up outside of Prince Ethan's room.  
  
Suddenly the whole hospital started moving before his eyes, only it wasn't really moving.  
  
*I must be really dizzy* he thought.  
  
He tried to walk, but was too dizzy.  
  
He immediately fell to the ground..unconscious.  
  
*Inside Ethan's room*  
  
Theresa heard a noise outside of the room. She turned her attention from Ethan. *What was that?* she asked herself.  
  
Ethan noticed this immediately.  
  
"Uh, Theresa, did you hear me?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Theresa was too busy listening to the commotion outside the door. She didn't even hear what Ethan had said.  
  
*That man looks awfully familiar* she thought, looking out the window.  
  
She looked closer and noticed immediately who it was.  
  
*Oh my god. Fox!* she thought to herself.  
  
She opened the door and ran over to the doctors/nurses and Fox.  
  
"I can't find a pulse", shouted the nurse.  
  
"Wait, I found it. It's extremely weak though. We need to do CPR," yelled the doctor.  
  
"Oh my god, Fox, Please be alright", she exclaimed crying.  
  
"Oh no! We're losing him," shouted the doctor.  
  
*Oh no, this is all my fault* she screamed in her mind.  
  
"Oh no, we're losing him, we're really losing him. Michelle, do get the equipment", he shouted to the nurse.  
  
"Fox", Theresa screamed, dropping to her knees on the floor. "I love you", she whispered out loud.  
  
"What a sight! Theresa 'Crane' crying over Fox!", laughed the strange voice.  
  
Theresa spun around.  
  
"You", she yelled.  
  
TBC- The owner of the voice is revealed in the next chapter.  
  
Will Fox be okay? Has Theresa finally chosen who she loves? What happens when Ethan tells Theresa he loves her? Find out in the next chapter. 


	5. Altered Lives

Chapter 5- Altered Lives  
  
Summary: The owner of the voice is revealed!!! A miracle occurs! Lives changed forever! R/R  
  
Authors note: Thank you to everybody that reviewed my last chapter! The only reason I write is because of you guys!  
  
*Hallway outside of E's room*  
  
The doctor hooked up the monitor to Fox. He took the defibrillator (it's the thing they used to start up Ivy's heart on the episode where she "fell" down the stairs)  
  
"CLEAR", shouted the doctor.  
  
He took the ends and shocked him again.  
  
The monitor line went flat, and the loud sound that came from it, echoed down the hall.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO", screamed Theresa.  
  
She leaned over Fox, holding his hand.  
  
"No Fox! You can't die on me! I love you," she exclaimed, crying.  
  
Suddenly the sound stopped.  
  
"He has a pulse," exclaimed the doctor.  
  
"It's a miracle," said Nurse Michelle. "Lets get him to a room," said the doctor.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Michelle.  
  
"May I go with him?" asked Theresa.  
  
"Only family members are allowed," said the nurse.  
  
"I am family," said Theresa.  
  
"What are you to him?," asked the nurse.  
  
"His Fiancé", she blurted out.  
  
The nurse nodded her head and off they went.  
  
**************************************  
  
*Ethan's Room*  
  
Ethan was sitting up in his bed, looking out the opened door.  
  
*What the hell?* he thought angrily.  
  
"She is not his Fiancé...she can't be," he said to himself, out loud, "Why would she rather be by his side and not mine!"  
  
*Damnit, I love you, Theresa* he said in his mind.  
  
**********************************  
  
*Fox's room*  
  
They had put Fox in the bed. He was still somewhat unconscious though. The doctors and nurses had left the room already, for his blood pressure had steadily increased.  
  
The only ones in the room were Fox...and Theresa.  
  
Theresa was sitting by his bed, holding his hand. She had her head on his chest, silently praying for him to be alright.  
  
*Dear God, Please don't take away the man that I love most in the world* she silently pleaded.  
  
She was squeezing his hand so hard that her hand began to hurt.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something moving on her hair.  
  
She reached back, only to find a hand smoothing her hair.  
  
It was Fox's hand.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he murmured, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Fox! I was so afraid that you would die and that I would never see you again," she said, crying.  
  
"Theresa, if I knew that I would wake up every time seeing your face, knowing you would be there, I would always look forward to waking up, just like now. I could never live with myself, knowing that my death would cause you so much pain," he said, truthfully.  
  
"Good, then don't ever leave me. Fox, I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I'll never stop," she said crying.  
  
Fox was shocked.  
  
"Theresa, I feel exactly the same", he said.  
  
He looked down at Theresa, her arms around his neck, her head buried in his neck.  
  
He pulled her head up to his, and caressed her lips with his.  
  
Just then, the doctor came in.  
  
They quickly pulled apart, before the doctor would notice.  
  
"Theresa, would you mind waiting outside while I check on your Fiancé?," he asked.  
  
Fox was about to correct him, when Theresa said, "Sure."  
  
She got up from beside his bed and walked to the door. Before leaving, she looked at Fox, and mouthed the words 'I love you'.  
  
And with that, she walked out.  
  
That's when she remembered about the person earlier.  
  
As if on cue, the man appeared.  
  
"What are you doing here, Bruce?", she asked.  
  
"I've come to bring you news that I don't think you're gonna like," said Bruce.  
  
TBC- Shocking news is given, News that will change every thing...forever.  
  
Another Authors note: As most of you know, on the show currently, Bruce gives news that the whole wedding thing was a joke. Well, you all are probably thinking that that is the news that he has now in my story, but you're wrong :) It'll be something like that, but with a few changed details and one thing that DIDN'T occur in the show. You'll find out soon enough! 


	6. Things Change

Chapter 6- Things Change  
  
A/N: This chapter is kind of rushed, since I had 2 other fics I have been writing chapters for. But don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Anyway, Enjoy :)  
  
"And What would that be?," asked Theresa.  
  
"You'll soon see," was Bruce's reply.  
  
Just then, Julian walked into the Waiting Room.  
  
"Bruce Masterson?," he asked, shocked.  
  
"Well, Well, if it isn't my ole' pal Julian Crane," Bruce said, smirking.  
  
Julian shuddered.  
  
"I haven't seen you since, well you know," said Julian.  
  
"Ah, yes, since the FAKE wedding," Bruce said, with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh, wait, did I just say that," he said with mock outrage.  
  
Everyone gasped at this point. By now, everyone was in the waiting room too.  
  
"What do you mean by Fake wedding?," asked Theresa, shakily.  
  
"Well, the whole thing was a fake. It was a joke on Julian. In fact, y'all never said, 'I do'."  
  
"But we did sleep together, right?,"inquired Julian.  
  
"ANH, Wrong Julian. See, we spied on your room. While you were undressing yourself and Theresa, you both just fell asleep. Simple as that," said Bruce.  
  
"But, But, that means........Ethan Martin isn't Julian's," Theresa realized, shocked.  
  
"Correct," Bruce smiled.  
  
No one could have been more shocked than Theresa.  
  
"Then who is the Father of Ethan Martin?," asked Rebecca.  
  
"I.....don't know," cried Theresa.  
  
'Oh, no, it has to be Ethan' she thought.  
  
'But wait, there was that time, after Ethan had found out I lied to him. I went to that place............  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"We are through, Theresa, For good," yelled Ethan.  
  
Theresa ran from the Mansion and out to her car.  
  
She hopped in, her ball gown rustling, floored the pedal, and off she sped.  
  
****** She had been driving for hours when she saw a sign outside of a grand building. The sign read: "Masquerade Party - Free for all to come!"  
  
"Well, it might be fun," she said to herself.  
  
She pulled into the driveway.  
  
She went up to the door, and walked in.  
  
The lady at the desk in front, turned her attention to her.  
  
"Welcome, Ms. Welcome to the Masquerade Party. Do you have a mask?," she asked, cheerfully.  
  
Theresa shook her head.  
  
"Here," she said, handing Theresa a shiny, feathery mask.  
  
"Do you have a partner?," the lady asked.  
  
"No," Theresa said, putting on the mask.  
  
The lady looked at the list.  
  
"Hmm....," she said.  
  
Just then a man with a mask on, walked through the entrance from outside.  
  
"I'll be her partner," said the man.  
  
"Okay, then it all works out," the lady said smiling.  
  
"Shall we?," asked the man.  
  
"Okay," Theresa said, smiling.  
  
The only thing she could see about the man, was his spiky dirty blonde hair, and Masculine upper body.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?," he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"It's um....Rene," Theresa said, " And you?"  
  
"You can call me Nicolas," he said.  
  
"Well then, Nicolas, let's dance," said 'Rene'.  
  
They danced for a long while. They also had a few drinks, maybe a few too many.......  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
'That couldn't have been it' she thought.  
  
She thought for a few moments.  
  
'OMG! Wait, I remember now! We slept together' she yelled in her mind.  
  
Everybody around her was talking amongst themselves.  
  
Rebecca was overjoyed, as was Julian. But Gwen wasn't quite as excited.  
  
"Gwennie, what's wrong?," Rebecca asked, Worriedly.  
  
"Don't you see mother? The baby COULD be Ethan's," she hissed.  
  
"Oh, no!," gasped Rebecca, "I never thought of that."  
  
****************************** Theresa sat down on the chair away from everyone else.  
  
"The person reminded me of someone," she said to herself.  
  
"Oh no! I think it was Fox," she gasped.  
  
"What about me?," a voice asked.  
  
TBC- Was the man Fox? What happens when Alister and Everyone, including Ethan, hear's of this? And the whose the father of Little Ethan?  
  
Find out in the next chapter.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter kinda sucked, so PLEASE do not Flame me!!! I PROMISE that the next chapter will be MUCH better! Write me with Suggestions, and I might use them :) anyway, u know what to do! REVIEW :) please! 


	7. Hardest Thing

Chapter 7- Questions Answered  
  
A/N: If you like longer chapters, then you'll like this one. But you might not because i think it really sucks! Anyway, i guess i'll stop babbling and let you read the story.  
  
"What about me?" asked a voice.  
  
Theresa turned around only to see who she already knew it was, Fox.  
  
"Fox, what are you doing out of bed?" Theresa asked, changing the subject.  
  
"The doctor said it would be good for me to walk around," he said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, aren't you going to answer my question?" he inquired.  
  
Theresa didn't know what to say. 'Should I tell him the truth? Or not?' she asked herself. She glanced at Fox and decided on the truth. He wasn't like Ethan. He would understand.  
  
"Well, Fox, first of all, did you ever remember going to a Masquerade Party about lets say a year ago?" asked Theresa. Fox gave her a strange look. 'Why is she asking me this?'  
  
"Well, yea, I vaguely remember going to one. There was this stunning girl. Come to think of it.....she kinda looked like....well...you," he said, quietly stressing the word, 'you'.  
  
Theresa hung her head low. "That WAS me, Fox and we slept together that night," she said, tears cascading down her cheeks. Fox was stunned. Theresa continued.  
  
"And it turns out I'm NOT Mrs. Julian Crane. It was all a joke, a fake wedding. In fact, it turns out Julian and I never slept together. Which brings me to say.......," with that Theresa broke out into sobs.  
  
Fox leaned over and hugged her tightly. Theresa put her arms aroung him.  
  
"What were you going to say?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Theresa let go of Fox and straightened up, trying to dry her eyes.  
  
"Well, if the baby isn't Julian's and see, well, the only men I have ever slept with were Ethan, and what turned out to be........you," she said, bursting into tears again.  
  
"Please don't hate me Fox, Please don't," she sobbed over and over again.  
  
Fox, stunned, quickly turned to her.  
  
"Oh, Theresa, no, you know I could never hate you. It's not your fault. I'll love you just the same, whether it is Ethan's...........or mine," he whispered to her, "And if it is mine, I'll be the best damn father possible."  
  
Theresa looked up at Fox and asked," Do you mean it Fox? Do you really mean it?"  
  
"Ofcourse, why wouldn't I?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Ethan would be.....never mind," she said, quickly.  
  
Fox looked at her strangely.  
  
"No, Theresa, say it! Compare me to Ethan, AGAIN," he said, angrily.  
  
'Oh no! I did it again! I was about to compare him to Ethan', she yelled in her mind.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me."  
  
Fox was beyond angry.  
  
"No Theresa, I can't forgive you this time. You have crossed the line for the second time. No, Goodbye Theresa. I'm sure the baby is your beloved Ethan's," he said angrily, keeping his voice low.  
  
Fox got up and quickly strood away.  
  
"Oh no! what have I done?!" she yelled at herself.  
  
Gwen was never one to be nice to Theresa, but despite that, she was.  
  
"Theresa, are you okay?" asked Gwen, sympathetically.  
  
Theresa looked up with tears running down her face.  
  
"If you're here to judge me, yell at me, or hurt me, then please leave," Theresa said, sobbing.  
  
Gwen felt sorry for her. 'Have I really been that mean to her?' she asked herself. 'Well, she probably deserved it, I guess.'  
  
"Theresa, I'm not here to do any of those things to you. I just wanted to know if you were okay," said Gwen.  
  
Theresa couldn't believe it. 'Is she actually being NICE to me?' she asked herself.  
  
"Well, thank you Gwen. Yes, I think I'll be okay.........soon," Theresa said, trying to smile.  
  
Gwen nodded. Then she suddenly remembered that Ethan was probably the father of Little Ethan. Gwen started to feel mad all over again. Instead of blowing up at Theresa, she decided to leave.  
  
"Well, I hope you get better," she said, plastering a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you Gwen," Theresa said.  
  
With that, Gwen walked back to the rest of the people in the waiting room.  
  
Rebecca came over to Gwen.  
  
"What is your problem, Gwennie?" Rebecca asked Gwen.  
  
"What do you mean mother?" Gwen asked, impatiently.  
  
"You were being nice to that gutter snipe!" Rebecca exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Gwen said, "but I came back over because I started getting mad that Ethan might be the Father."  
  
Rebecca smiled. "Good."  
  
"Are you saying that it's good that Ethan might be the fathe?" Gwen asked, angrily.  
  
"No!" Rebecca yelled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
" Look Gwen, we CAN'T let Ethan find out that Little Ethan might be his."  
  
" How do we do that?" asked Gwen.  
  
"You'll see. Don't worry, I have it all planned out," Rebecca said, a grin spreading on her face.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Fox walked down the long hallway to Ethan's room. Fox went up to the door, and was about to open it, when he heard someone in there talking with Ethan. He decided to listen.  
  
"Ethan, are you sure about getting a divorce with Gwen?" asked the strange man.  
  
"Yes, but don't serve the papers for a few days, or until I give you word," Ethan said.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Winthrup," the man said.  
  
The man went out the back door of Ethan's room.   
  
'What the hell is going on?' he asked himself.  
  
Suddenly, Fox had a thought come to mind.  
  
"He wants to get back with Theresa," he said outloud.  
  
Fox was angry for moment.  
  
"Oh well, they deserve each other," he said angrily.  
  
Fox decided not to go in and talk to him.  
  
He turned around and walked back to his room.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Theresa sat there, looking over at Rebecca and Gwen talking and glancing her way.  
  
'They're up to something' Theresa thought to herself. ' I have to talk to Ethan.'  
  
She got up and started walking past Gwen and Rebecca.  
  
She heard Rebecca say something about not telling Ethan but couldn't hear the rest.   
  
As she was walking, she could feel the presence of someone else near her. Turning around, she saw Gwen coming her way.  
  
"What are you doing Gwen?" Theresa asked suspiciously.  
  
Gwen looked at her as if she were crazy. "Going to check on my husband. What are you doing?" Gwen asked.  
  
Theresa knew she couldn't say she was going to see Ethan now. "Getting coffee," Theresa said, casually.  
  
Gwen pretended to be perky.  
  
"Oh well, a nice cup of coffee sounds real good. It will help you feel better," Gwen said 'happily'.  
  
Theresa couldn't tell if she was telling the truth when she said she was going to see Ethan, or not.  
  
Reaching Ethan's door, Gwen said," I guess we part here! See you later," Gwen said, waving bye.  
  
She opened the door and disappeared inside.  
  
'So much for telling Ethan,' she thought in her mind.  
  
Theresa walked the rest of the way down the hall to get some coffee.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ethan's POV  
  
"Is that Theresa coming this way?" I asked out loud.  
  
Great! She's coming to visit me. I knew she loved me.   
  
Then I saw Gwen with her. Gwen was standing outside my door, while Theresa just kept on walking. 'This is just wonderful' I thought to myself, sarcastically.  
  
Gwen pushed open the door and walked over to me. I quickly closed my eyes, trying to pretend I was asleep. I could hear her breathing, as she bent over to kiss me. I quickly moved, pretending to turn over in my sleep.  
  
"I wonder if i should wake him," I heard her say.  
  
God I hoped she wouldn't.  
  
"No I shouldn't. I'll just come back later", she said.  
  
I heard her footsteps as she slowly retreated, opening the door, and closing it behind her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Fox POV  
  
I sat on my hospital bed, trying to calm down.  
  
God I love her. It hurts. It hurts alot. I've never felt this way before. I could never believe that she would compare me to the man I loathe. What am I going to do?  
  
Just then, a knock came at my door.  
  
"Come in", I said.  
  
The door opened, revealing her. Theresa.  
  
"What do you want?" I said coldly.  
  
"Fox, I just wanted to apologize to you. I'm sorry, Fox. I never meant to hurt you by comparing you to Ethan," she said to me, shakily.  
  
"I know you are, Theresa. But you just don't seem to understand that i am NOT Ethan. I would never do to you what he did to you. And if you can't see that, then maybe we shouldn't be together," I said.  
  
I could tell she was shocked by my words.  
  
"Fox, I.......," she started to say, but I cut her off.  
  
"Don't say anything, Theresa. Think about what I've said. Then come back to talk when you're ready."  
  
She nodded.  
  
...And walked out the door.  
  
That has to be the hardest thing I have ever done.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Theresa started walking. She didn't know where to. Before she knew it, she was in front of Ethan's room.  
  
'Maybe this is my chance to talk to him'.  
  
She went in the door.  
  
Ethan looked up.  
  
"Theresa, I am soo glad you're here. There's something I need to ask you."  
  
"What is it?" Thersa asked.  
  
"Theresa, will you marry me?"  
  
TBC- To find out what happens, you'll have to read the next chapter!  
  
A/N: yea yea yea, i Know, the POV parts REALLY SUCK! i am not good at writing POV's. sorry *cries* Please don't flame me! 


	8. The Plan Begins

Chapter 8- The Plan Begins  
  
A/N: rated PG-13 for violence and cussing! I hope u like it!  
  
Anyone knowing Rebecca Hotchkiss, would never call her a patient woman, or kind for that matter. If there was anyone she hated, it was Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. And Rebecca was about to play with fate....  
  
-------  
  
*Flashback: Hospital 2 hrs ago*  
  
Theresa went to Dr. Russell's office.  
  
"Hi, Dr. Russell, I need to ask you a favor," Theresa said, hesitantly.  
  
Eve looked up from the work at her desk.  
  
"Hello Theresa, what can I do for you?" Eve asked.  
  
Theresa took a deep breath.  
  
"I need you to perform a DNA test on Little Ethan."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, motioning for Theresa to sit down.  
  
She sat down and told Eve the whole story.  
  
Eve sat there listening, nodding occasionally.  
  
"That's terrible. I feel so sorry for you. Of course I will do a DNA test for you."  
  
"Thank you, Dr.Russell," Theresa said.  
  
"I better get going. I have a patient to see. But come back at 3:35pm, and I'll do the test for you. Bring Ethan and Fox with you."  
  
*end of flashback* ---------- Theresa stood there for a moment not believing that Ethan had just asked that.  
  
'Oh My God!' Theresa yelled in her head.  
  
Ethan was puzzled. 'I just asked her to marry me and she's just standing there.'  
  
"Uh, Theresa?" he asked, impatient.  
  
Theresa didn't know what to do.  
  
"I, I can't answer that," she said, running from the room.  
  
Little did she know, a man had been there, watching the whole thing.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Theresa knew she heard fast pace steps behind her. She turned around wondering who it was.  
  
It was Fox.  
  
Fox ran over to her.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You looked upset when you ran out of Ethan's room," he said.  
  
Theresa glanced up, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Ethan proposed to me," she said, shakily.  
  
Fox sneered.  
  
"Well, your dream just came true," he said.  
  
"No, it didn't Fox! I didn't say yes, because all I could think about was how much I wanted it to be you," she said crying.  
  
Fox looked at her shocked.  
  
"I don't think I heard you right," he said in disbelief.  
  
Theresa shook her head.  
  
"You did," she said.  
  
"Fox, I love you with all of my heart, and I never want to be away from you. You have my heart and soul. I would rather die a thousand deaths than live the rest of my life without you by side," she said.  
  
Fox pulled her into his arms. "Theresa, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," he said.  
  
They kissed passionately.  
  
--------------  
  
Ethan stood there a few yards away from them.  
  
"How could you love him Theresa? Huh? How could you?" he yelled down the hall way.  
  
They quickly turned around. He was standing there, red with anger.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I'm sorry, but the answer is....well, No," she said.  
  
Ethan was angry, so angry he could commit murder....or atleast try to (A/N: lol).  
  
"You son of a bitch! You stole my sweet innocent Theresa," he yelled at Fox, in a rage.  
  
"I didn't have to "steal" her Ethan! We wanted to be together. You have lost your chance with Theresa, and for that you're a damn fool," Fox yelled.  
  
Ethan was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"I was her first, and I intend on being her last," he hissed.  
  
Theresa was beyond frustrated.  
  
"Ethan, If I don't want to be with you then you just have to accept that and move on with your life! I'll admit that I loved you at one time, but you threw it aside," she said," and now someone found it again, and that person is Fox. I love him and only him, Ethan."  
  
Ethan was furious.  
  
"No, Theresa! You LOVE ME!" he yelled, leaping forward.  
  
He knocked down Theresa.  
  
Ethan grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"You love ME Theresa!" he snarled.  
  
Fox yanked Ethan off of Theresa, and punched him in the face, causing Ethan to stagger back.  
  
Ethan quickly caught his balance, and came forward, ready to slam Fox.  
  
Fox didn't give him the chance. He moved over, and Ethan slammed dead into the wall, and fell to the ground...unconscious.  
  
"What a dumbass!" he groaned.  
  
Fox stepped over to Ethan.  
  
Blood covered his face.  
  
"Oh my god!" he gasped. "Theresa, go get help!" he yelled.  
  
Theresa, frightened, nodded and ran down the hall.  
  
-------------  
  
*meanwhile outside Eve's office*  
  
Rebecca was right out front of Dr. Russell's office.  
  
"That baby will be Fox's, and I'm going to make sure of it," Rebecca said, smiling evily.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will be longer, I promise! Oh, and please don't flame me! 


	9. Conflicts

Chapter 9- Conflicts  
  
A/N: Finally, I updated!!! Lol! Yea, I know, it's been forever since I last updated. Well, I want to say a special thank you to all of my Loyal reviewers! If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing!^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters in this story except for Nurse Michelle. If I did, Trust me, there would be A LOT of chances, especially with the whole Theresa Fox Whitney and Chad scene!  
  
Welp, on to the story^__^  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Theresa ran, looking for Eve.  
  
Dr. Russell," she yelled, "Dr. Russell!"  
  
Eve came out of the X-ray room, just in time to hear Theresa calling for her.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong, dear?" Eve asked worriedly.  
  
"It's Ethan, he's hurt! Follow me!" she exclaimed, breathless.  
  
Theresa ran ahead, while Dr. Russell followed from behind.  
  
When they reached where Ethan was, they saw Fox standing over him.  
  
"What happened?! What's going on?" she screamed, going over to an unconscious Ethan.  
  
"Apparently, he saw Fox and me kissing. He came over and argued with me and Fox. Then he hurt me, and he ran right into the wall," Theresa explained, leaving out a few things.  
  
"Oh no! I can't revive him!" Dr. Russell exclaimed, panicking.  
  
"Nurses!" she yelled.  
  
Three nurses came running.  
  
"Get him to his room immediately," Dr. Russell ordered.  
  
---------------  
  
*1 hour and 30 minutes later*  
  
Ethan was hooked up to all the various monitors and machines. Theresa walked in. She was last in line to see Ethan.  
  
She knew what she wanted to say to him.  
  
"Ethan, I loved you once upon a time," she said softly next to his bedside.  
  
She reached into her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper.  
  
"I wrote this poem about you a LONG time ago, before I gave up on you...us," she said, choosing her words carefully.  
  
She unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it aloud:  
  
'The days fly by as fast as they can,  
  
And I sit and wonder 'God, is it me or is he just a man?'  
  
The one and only time I give it all I've got,  
  
You turn around and are like 'Yeah whatever, Thanks a lot.'  
  
I give you the one thing that is hard to give, my heart and soul,  
  
But instead you burnt it like a train burns coal.  
  
What hurts the most is you don't believe me,  
  
You would rather live in your own world,  
  
And see what you want to see.'  
  
*(Poem written by Saddie Bell)*  
  
By the time Theresa had finished, tears were running down her face.  
  
"You wrote that for me?" a voice asked.  
  
Theresa was shocked to hear a voice.  
  
She looked over at Ethan, and saw his eyes open, searching deep down into Theresa.  
  
"Ethan! Oh my god! How long have you been awake?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Long enough to know that you are still in love with me," Ethan said, pulling her face down to his.  
  
He forced his mouth upon hers and kissed her hard on her lips.  
  
Theresa struggled against him, but gave up, for Ethan was too strong.  
  
Just then, Fox opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" he asked, angrily.  
  
Ethan let go of Theresa; Theresa pulled away, gasping for breath.  
  
"I asked a question, and I demand an answer," he yelled.  
  
"Go away Fox! We are trying to share a special moment!" Ethan yelled back in fury.  
  
Theresa gasped.  
  
"Liar!!" she yelled at Ethan.  
  
"Fox, it's not how it looks," she said, desperately.  
  
"No, it's exactly how it looks," Fox said, anger and sadness filling his voice.  
  
Theresa could tell he was hurting inside.  
  
"Fox, just listen! Ethan forced himself on me," Theresa said desperately trying to explain to Fox.  
  
Ethan shook his head indignantly.  
  
"You don't have to lie about what happened between us. We both wanted that passionate steamy kiss, and you know it," he said quite harshly.  
  
Theresa became extremely frustrated with Ethan and the whole situation.  
  
"NO," she cried out, "I DON'T LOVE YOU ETHAN! I LOVE FOX!"  
  
Ethan was certainly stunned by her outburst, and angry at the same time.  
  
A smile appeared on Fox's face, though it was gone as quickly as it came.  
  
"Then why did you kiss Ethan?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't! Ethan forced himself on to me! You know he is too strong for me! Please Fox! You have to believe me! I love you! I would never cheat on you," she said.  
  
Fox just stood there, silent.  
  
"Fox, if I wanted to be with Ethan, I would be with him right now. But I'm not! I'm with you and only you," she said, crying.  
  
Fox went over her and took her in his arms.  
  
Theresa put her arms around him.  
  
"I mean it Fox; I love you, not Ethan."  
  
"I love you too, Theresa," he said.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Rebecca walked into Dr. Russell's office.  
  
"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" Eve asked quizzically.  
  
"I've come to demand a favor," she said hastily.  
  
"Demand a favor? I don't do favors for sluts," Eve said, coldly.  
  
"You will now. You are going to make sure those test results say that Ethan is NOT the father, that Fox is," Rebecca demanded.  
  
"What?! No! Never!" Eve said, appalled.  
  
"Oh, you will, Eve. Unless you want everyone to know of your hideous past with a certain Julian Crane," Rebecca said, smiling deviously.  
  
Eve stood there in shock.  
  
"Oh that's right Eve, I know all about it! Don't ask me how; it's a waste of time. But you WILL do what I say, or else," Rebecca said, threateningly.  
  
Eve didn't say anything. Rebecca looked at her watch.  
  
"Fox and Theresa will be here any minute now. I better go. You just remember what I said," Rebecca said, as she walked out the office door.  
  
!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!  
  
*Ethan's Room*  
  
The nurses entered Ethan's room.  
  
"We need everyone to leave while we check-up on Ethan," one of the nurses said, motioning to the door.  
  
Fox and Theresa nodded, and made their way out of Ethan's room.  
  
Fox looked over at Theresa once they were out of the room. He could tell something was on her mind.  
  
"Theresa, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Theresa sighed. "Well, no, but there is something I need to ask of you."  
  
Fox gave her a confused look, and asked, "What is it Theresa?"  
  
Theresa took a deep breath. "I need you to take a DNA test...Ethan too."  
  
"Oh, well, of course I'll do it Theresa. You just name the time and place," Fox said, a bit relieved.  
  
Theresa smiled. "Well, 3:35 and here," she said.  
  
Fox looked at his watch. "It's 3:35 now."  
  
"What?!" Theresa exclaimed. She looked at her watch, and indeed, it said 3:35.  
  
"Oh my god! We have to get to Dr. Russell's office right away!" she said, pulling him after her and she ran down the corridors.  
  
*Dr. Russell's Office*  
  
Eve sat there, somewhat impatient.  
  
"I hope the father is Fox, not Ethan, because I don't want to have to lie to them," she said to herself.  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was Theresa and Fox. Eve motioned for them to come in.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Dr.Russell!" Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"That's alright dear," she said.  
  
Fox and Theresa sat down.  
  
"There is a slight problem," Theresa said, "We can't do Ethan because of his condition."  
  
"Yes, I know. But since there are only two possible fathers, then if it isn't Fox's then it's Ethan's," she explained.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Theresa said.  
  
"Well, shall we start?" Eve asked.  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
"Okay Fox, come right this way," she said, motioning for him to follow her.  
  
"Theresa, you sit tight. We'll be back in a moment," Eve said, as they walked out the office and closed the door.  
  
Theresa nodded. "I hope this baby is Fox's," she said to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Lab: One hour later*  
  
Eve walked over to the computer. The report of the DNA test was printing out.  
  
When it was down printing, Eve walked over to it, and picked up the piece of paper.  
  
Eve looked at the paper, and nodded.  
  
"Okay, here goes," she said, leaving the room.  
  
*Dr. Russell's office*  
  
Theresa and Fox were sitting patiently, waiting for Dr. Russell to return with the results. Both were extremely anxious to know if Fox was the father...or Ethan.  
  
They heard foot steps approaching the door. They stood up, knowing it was Eve with the test results.  
  
Dr. Russell stepped into the room.  
  
"Well, I have the results," she said.  
  
"So the father is...?" Theresa asked, anxiously.  
  
"The father of Little Ethan is..."  
  
TBC!!  
  
Next chapter: the father is revealed..or isn't he? Muwhahahaha^_^  
  
A/N: Again, thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are totally Awesome!!!! I hope everyone likes this chapter, it was kinda rushed, and not as long as I wanted it to be! Next chapter due on Sunday or Monday^_^  
  
Oh, and a special thanks to my good friend Saddie Bell for the poem!  
  
Well, you know what to do, ReViEw!!  
  
*points at the Prettiful button* ^_^ (Note: Reviews make me write faster^_^ *hint hint* j/p) 


	10. Important Questions and Revelations

Mending a Broken Heart  
  
Chapter 10- Important Questions and Revelations  
  
Disclaimer: same as always, I don't own Passions  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers!! Y'all are the reason I keep on writing this story^_^  
  
Well, on to the story!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"The Father of Little Ethan is..."  
  
At that very moment, Nurse Michelle burst in the room.  
  
"Dr. Russell, we need you in Mr. Winthrop's room stat!" she exclaimed, exhausted.  
  
"Oh dear! I'm sorry, but this will have to wait," she said to Fox and Theresa, before running out of the room to follow Nurse Michelle.  
  
"God, I want to know if Little Ethan is my son or not. I hope Ethan is all right, but I would have liked to have known before she left whether he was mine or not! It's killing me!" he exclaimed.  
  
Theresa nodded. "I understand how you feel. I really hope Little Ethan is yours Fox. I really do," she said, hugging him.  
  
Fox hugged her back. "I know you Resa, I know."  
  
They stood there like that, holding each other tightly.  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Eve checked over Ethan's stats. He was slipping into a coma.  
  
"Oh dear, this isn't good at all. If he does go into a coma, he may never come out," she said to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox and Theresa waited patiently in Eve's office. She had left the results sitting on the table.  
  
"Theresa, I really want to know! I'm going to look at them," he said, reaching for the results.  
  
But Theresa stopped him.  
  
"No Fox, we can't. We'll just have to wait for Dr. Russell," Theresa said, pulling Fox's hand back.  
  
"I hate waiting, Theresa. I need to know if he is my son. I can't stand the not knowing. I just can't stand it!" he yelled, slamming his hand on the wall.  
  
Theresa went up to Fox and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Calm down. It's going to be okay. We'll know anytime now. Just please calm down. For me, okay?"  
  
Fox relaxed, and nodded. "For you, I'd do anything," he said, smiling.  
  
Theresa laughed. "You're quite the ladies man, and a charmer, Fox."  
  
"Yes, but you're the only lady I need," he said as he kissed her upon the lips.  
  
"Ahem," Dr. Russell said, re-entering the room.  
  
Fox and Theresa broke apart.  
  
"Sorry, Dr. Russell," Fox said.  
  
Eve smiled. "That's quite alright. Anyway, I have some bad news about Ethan. He is slipping into a coma, and if he does, there is a change he might not come out of it," she said.  
  
Theresa was overcome with sadness. True, she didn't love him anymore, but still, she cared for him deeply. She never wanted to see him die or go into a coma for that matter. He was in there fighting for his life, while she was in here about to find out the father of her baby with the man she loved more than anything in the entire world. It just didn't seem fair that her life was finally beginning to look up while his was going down the drain.  
  
"That's terrible. I mean, I don't particularly like my half-brother, but I don't want him to die either," he said.  
  
Eve nodded. "Well, I've made you wait long enough. Now remember, the results are 99.9% accurate, understood?"  
  
Fox and Theresa nodded.  
  
"Okay, then. The father of Little Ethan is...Fox," she said, smiling.  
  
Fox picked up Theresa, and swung her around.  
  
"I'm a father! I'm a father!" he exclaimed happily, putting Theresa down.  
  
Theresa jumped with excitement. She hugged Fox tightly.  
  
"I've never been so happy in my entire life," she squealed with joy.  
  
Eve quietly slipped out of the room, as to give them a moment alone.  
  
"Neither have I!" he exclaimed. "This is the best day of my life! I have a son and the most beautiful.." Fox stopped.  
  
Theresa looked at Fox strangely. "What is it?"  
  
"Theresa, there's something I need to ask you. I've wanted to be with you since the day I layed eyes on you. I knew at that moment, that you were the one for me. And I know that you've been asked this enough times to last a lifetime, and I know that Ethan hurt you and that he promised to love you and be with you forever, but he didn't. I know all this, but I want you to know, that I'm not like Ethan. In fact, I pride myself on being the exact opposite of Ethan. And what I mean to say is, I'll never hurt you or leave you. You are everything to me, Theresa, and I want to grow old with you, I want to live the rest of my life with you, so I'm hoping you will say yes when I ask you this," Fox said, taking a small velvet box out of his pocket. He got down on his knees.  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Tears over flooded her eyes, and started cascading down her tanned cheeks.  
  
"Yes, Fox, I'll marry you," she said, crying.  
  
Fox slipped the diamond ring on her finger and swung her around.  
  
"You've made me the happiest man alive!" he exclaimed happier than he had ever been.  
  
"Now, this day IS the best day of my life. It truly is," he said.  
  
Theresa nodded through tears. "As it is mine too, Fox. Mine too," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
*Outside Eve's Office*  
  
"I don't think so, Theresa. I want you, and if I can't have you, No one can," a voice said.  
  
TBC!  
  
Whose this person?  
  
Will Ethan live or die?  
  
Something Terrible happens! What is it?  
  
To find out, you'll have to wait for the next chapter^_^  
  
A/N: This is the shortest chapter, sorry :( I wanted to make it longer, but my idea wouldn't be as good if I had went on and on in this chapter! Anyway, please review^_^ Next chapter will be much better, and my idea will come into play^_^ 


	11. Crossing Paths

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter 11- Crossing Paths

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me soo long to update! In order to get to the story, I'm not going to make a long looonngggg author's note. But I wanna say a HUGE BIG THANK YOU!!! to all the ppl that reviewed the last chapter!! I'm so glad you liked it! THANK YOU!! if it wasn't for you guys, I wanted be writing this^_^ 

Now, on to the story!  
  
=--=-=-=-=-=-==---==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=

The voice let out a hollow laugh.

"I will have you Theresa, you can count on that," the voice said menacingly.

"I've wanted you for so long Theresa, so very long. I couldn't stand seeing you with Ethan. It made my blood boil. But Fox Crane?! That's even worse. No, no, I can't get upset, instead I'll get revenge…now that I'm finally back."

*-------------------------------------------*

Rebecca stood in the hallway outside Dr. Russell's office.

_'Good Eve, very good.__ I knew you would see things **my **way,' Rebecca thought, a huge grin spreading across her heavily made-up face._

"Ethan will never know he is the father of Little Ethan. Neither will Fox, Theresa, or basically anyone for that matter," she said quietly aloud.

Looking in the window at Fox and Theresa, Rebecca smiled gleefully. 

"I'm so glad Fox and Theresa are together. With Fox in the picture, Theresa can't and won't go for Ethan. Everything is working out perfectly!"

  
 "What are you up to Rebecca?" a voice asked from behind.

~~!-------------------------!~~

Ethan laid in his bed, eyes open staring at the creamy white ceiling above. '_You will be all mine son Theresa, all mine. If you think I'm going to let Fox be with you, my sweet, delicate flower, you've got another thing coming.'_

He closed his eyes and dreamed of Theresa's scent.

\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\

Gwen sat down on the bench outside of the hospital. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. She didn't know why, but she felt scared and quite uneasy. It was really strange.

_'Something is wrong. I can feel it,_' Gwen thought.

The wind started to blow furiously, sending leaves scattering across the dampened pavement. It had never been like this in Autumn in Harmony. It wasn't normal. Then again, nothing in Harmony was ever normal.

A loud boom was heard in the distance, towards the south. Gwen turned around and looked at the sky. Huge gray storm clouds moved in out of no where. Gwen's eyes grew huge.

"It was sunny just a minute ago," Gwen said, mesmerized.

She quickly shook her head and ran back into the hospital.

She heard commotion down at the nurse's station and decided to see what was going on.

"Turn it to the weather channel! FAST!" one of the nurse's shouted.

The nurse turned it to the weather channel just in time. 

"Hurricane Tammy has just made landfall, I repeat Hurricane Tammy has hit. It's moving at 175 mph towards the town of Harmony. Board up your houses and…" before the lady could finish the power went out. Everything went black.

Far off down the hallway, a scream could be heard. Many people raced around in the dark, shouting and panicking.

"Why hasn't the back-up generator come on?!" someone shouted.

"I have no idea. It should have turned on by now!" someone replied.

The nurses, already prepared with flashlights, clicked them on. 

"We have to find Dr. Russell. Now," one said as they raced down the hallways to find the doctor.

Gwen shakily held on to the main desk.

_A hurricane?!__ This can't be happening! Why does everything bad always have to happen at the wrong time?_

She regained her composure and grabbed one of the candles that a nurse had put out, and walked down the hallway leading to Ethan's room.

\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///

Ethan opened his eyes to see nothing but black. He immediately sat up, frightened.

"What's going on? Am I dead? Where am I? I want my mother!" he cried out like the sissy momma's boy he is. a/n: I just had to put this part in^_^ I've always thought that he acts like such a momma's boy

He heard the sound of heels clicking against the hospital floor.

_I bet it's Theresa! I knew she cared about me! I bet she has come to make sure I'm okay and to tell me that **I am the one she loves, not that arrogant playboy, Fox!**_

The delusional Ethan smiled to himself, thinking of Theresa.

He saw his room door open and the figure of the woman he knew all too well.

"I knew you'd come to see me! I knew it!" he exclaimed.

\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///

Fox wondered around the hospital, now lit by many candles and gas lamps. The generator had still not come on.

"I can't believe that there's a hurricane. Can you Theresa?" he asked.

When Theresa didn't reply, he asked, "Theresa, why are you so quiet?"

He turned to where Theresa had been and noticed that she wasn't there.

"Theresa?!" he shouted. "Where are you?"

He went back the way he had come, hoping to find Theresa, instead he ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Fox said.

The man he had bumped into turned to face him. 

"It's no problem. I should pay more attention to where I'm going," the man replied coolly. He walked off, not even giving Fox a second look.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Fox muttered and continued his search for Theresa.

\\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////

Gwen walked down the seemingly long corridor in search of Ethan's room. It was hard to find anything with the light provided. Shadows danced along the walls as she walked further down. She was the only one in the hall way and not a sound could be heard, besides the clicking of her heels on the polished clean floor. She looked at the numbers on the doors until she reached the one that was Ethan's.

She put her hand on the knob, fixing to open the door, when she heard noises inside.

_Who is in there with Ethan?_ she asked herself.

\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///

"Theresa! I knew you'd come! I've missed you so much! I was so mad when I found out that you were with Fox. But I forgive you now. Atleast you wised up and figured out that I am the right one for you, and not my bastard of a half-brother!" he said.

"No Ethan, you're wrong. I'm here to tell you that I never want to see you again. I know that you didn't believe me when I told you earlier, so I'm telling you now, again. It's true, Ethan. I love Fox, and I love him with all of my heart. What you and I had wasn't love, Ethan. It never was. You led me on, playing me and Gwen. You toyed with both of our feelings. I'm glad I finally 'wised up' to you. I'm done. It's over, it's **been **over. Goodbye Ethan," she said, not waiting for him to say anything. She turned and left out the other door.

"NOOO!!! IT WILL NEVER BE OTHER!" Ethan shouted.

\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///

"I can't believe," Gwen said. She had heard everything.

"Theresa was telling the truth all along, and I never believed her. I only believed what Ethan told me was true. I didn't open up my eyes and see what was in front of me. I can't believe I misjudged her."

Gwen could feel her anger towards Ethan rising. 

"That's it! I've had it. I'm giving Ethan a piece of my mind!" she exclaimed and bust into his room.

\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///

Theresa walked down the silent hall, trying to figure out exactly where she was. 

_I probably should have told Fox instead of sneaking off like that. He's probably worried about me. I need to find him._

She picked up her pace and walked faster, not paying attention to what she was doing until it was too late. She ran smack dab into someone and fell to the hard ground.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, are you okay?" the person asked.

Theresa nodded. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

But she was cut off by the person, "Theresa! I can't believe it's you! I've been waiting so long to see you!"

Theresa looked up, a little confused. She stared at the man that stood in front of her. 

"Wait…oh my god, I can't believe it's you!" she replied, obviously glad to see this man.

"Oh it's me alright, and like I said, I've been waiting so very long to see you," he said, sweetly.

He pulled her up, and pressed his lips on hers, pulling her into a deep kiss.

**To Be Continued!!!**

a/n: yea, I know. I still haven't said who this mystery man is, but don't worry, you will all find out in the next chapter, which I have already started working on^_^ so I'll have it up soon! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter alright. If u did, please review^_^


End file.
